


Always Here For You

by blueyeddrabble



Series: Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi is the best boyfriend, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Oikawa hurts himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble
Summary: When Oikawa hurts himself at practice, Iwaizumi knows exactly how to cheer his boyfriend up.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838251
Kudos: 31
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	Always Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my work for Day 5 of Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020.
> 
> Prompt: Awake/Popsicle/"I need you"
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It’s how he always comforted Oikawa when they were younger. A popsicle split between the two. He was always on Oikawa’s side, he stood by his best friend through thick and thin. Iwaizumi Hajime realized this when he woke up at three in the morning to a call from his future husband.

“H-hajime… I-i n-need y-you” Oikawa sobbed out over the phone. 

“I’ll be right over, babe. I love you.” Iwaizumi sighed into the phone.

“I-i l-love y-you t-too, H-hajime.” Oikawa continued to cry into the phone. 

“I’m going to hang up now babe, but I will be there soon.” With that Hajime hung up his phone.

Knocking on the door to Mattsun’s room, Iwaizumi tried to softly wake up his roommate to borrow his car. “Oi, Mattsun, I’m heading over to Oikawa and Makki’s apartment. Can I borrow your car?”

Mattsun let out a noncommittal groan.

“Cool, thanks Mattsun.” Iwaizumi grabbed the keys Mattsun kept on the counter and sped off to Oikawa’s apartment.

Before walking up to Oikawa’s door, Iwaizumi stopped by the convenience store right by the apartment.

“Shittykawa, open up. I’m here.” Iwaizumi was shocked when the door flew open revealing a completely distraught Oikawa with a solid brace around his knee and crutches under his arms. “Oikawa, baby, what happened?” Iwaizumi asked, walking in to place the bag from the convenience store in the freezer.

“Uhm… I w-was a-at p-practice… I-i did a j-jump s-serve…” Oikawa tried to blink away the tears forming in his eyes. “I l-landed w-wrong… my kn-knee p-popped and I-i h-had to g-go to th-the h-hospital.” 

“Why didn’t you call me sooner?” Iwaizumi said. A look of horror drooped across his face when he realized his boyfriend didn’t call him about a major issue.

“I-i w-was so s-scared.” Oikawa sobbed.

“Oikawa, that’s exactly why I should be here. If you’re scared, I need to be there. This is what we agreed on. We are supposed to share everything with each other.

“Hajime, two of the ligaments on my knee started to tear.” Oikawa immediately sobered up in thought, telling his boyfriend about everything that went wrong. “The coach told me I have to take the rest of the season off, no practice or anything. He did offer me an opportunity to shadow under him though. He said ‘Oikawa-san since you’re the best and brightest player I have ever had the pleasure of coaching, I would be honored if you would accept to follow in my footsteps as a coach.’” 

“Shittykawa I bet he didn’t say it like that” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s chin, pulling his head up to look directly into each other’s eyes. “But you would be the best coach the world has ever seen.” Iwaizumi kissed off the tear streaks that stained Oikawa’s cheeks. 

“Iwa-chan let’s go to bed. I don’t want to be late to my first day as a coach's assistant.” Oikawa let out a massive yawn. 

“Fine Shittykawa, but I have to get up early to make it to my classes.” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hand and carried him bridal style into the bedroom.

“Iwa-chan how presumptuous of you, carrying me like this.”

“Oikawa, we have had sex so many times, but I’ll promise you until you knee gets better, no sex for you.”

“Iwa-chan… n-no… what am I supposed to do?”

“Jerk off like a normal person. It’s not like you’ll be the only one suffering. Plus it’s not like we don’t have each other’s nudes.”

“Iwa-chan so naughty, what happened to the sweet boy I fell in love with.”

“I’m still that guy you love. Just like you still have all of those little things that I fell in love with. Even being stubborn enough to not call me about your knee getting fucked up.” 

“Iwa-chan I’m sorry, maybe after we finish our days tomorrow we can just spend a day at home and relaxing. I’m also going to an appointment next week if you want to come with me.”

“Of course I’ll go with you, I’ll always be there for you.” Iwaizumi kissed the top of Oikawa’s head. “Oh shit, I forgot.” Iwaizumi got up from the bed, and rummaged through the freezer to grab the bag he brought with him. “I got a little something for you.” Iwaizumi broke the popsicle handing half of it to Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan you got me a popsicle. It’s just like when we were younger. I remember when we lost to Karasuno you got me a popsicle and we sat on my couch and watched sappy romance movies and I cried into your arms about how everything was over. You told me that no matter what happens in life you will always be by my side, and I just remember that being the exact moment I realized you were my soulmate.”

“You’re my soulmate, I’ve known that since middle school. I knew it whenever your first girlfriend broke up with you and you decided that the way to get over her was to cry in my arms and kiss me.”

“I would do it again, cause look at where it got us. I’m able to sit here and live a happy life with the most amazing person in the world by my side.”

“Shittykawa, I didn’t know you were a liar.”

“Iwa-chan how dare you, I have never told a life in my entire life.”

“You just did. Cause last I checked I’m the one who gets to spend the rest of my life with the most amazing person in the world.” Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a kiss on the cheek.

“Iwa-chan, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Trashykawa.”

The couple laid intertwined in bed as they drifted off to sleep. Iwaizumi knew that he would always be there for his boyfriend, popsicle, or if the situation was good milk bread, in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Come yell with me about gay volleyball on [twitter](https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble).


End file.
